


Even Number of Tallies

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Mild Smut, Office Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: Takes place during 'Mateo's Last Day'. Dina evens the tally.
Relationships: Dina Fox/Garrett McNeill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Even Number of Tallies

An hour after Garrett and Dina got off the phone with corporate about their 'relationship', Garrett found himself texting her as he sat behind the customer service counter. It was nearing the end of his shift and something she said earlier would not leave his mind. He unlocked his phone and found Dina's name third on his most recent text list. Her picture was the lady from the Home Alone sequel with all the pigeons on her. It was something that made him smirk every time he saw it.  
  
'_photo lab.'_  
  
He put his phone in his pocket and wheeled himself out from behind the counter towards the photo department. He nodded at Brett who was working the photo counter in a way that meant 'don't ask questions and don't let anyone back here'. Brett nodded back and Garrett made his way into the photo lab, closing the door behind him. He waited patiently for a few minutes, glancing at his phone to see that Dina read his text, but didn't respond. He wheeled over to a table that held a stack of photos that needed to be put away and started to rifle through them when the door opened and closed behind him.  
  
"Hey," Dina said as he turned around.  
  
"Hey," he replied, rolling over to her. "My shift ends soon and you owe me an orgasm."  
  
Dina looked at her watch and shrugged. "Yeah, I can make that happen. Take off your pants."  
  
Garrett complied, pulling his cargo pants down along with his boxers until they were bunched around his ankles. Dina got on her knees in front of him and moved to grab him, but Garrett put a hand on her shoulder, stalling her. She looked up at him confused, but then he reached to pull her hair out of its bun and she understood. He ran his fingers through her long, silky hair for a moment and then cupped the side of her head, pulling her up so he could capture her lips. Dina smiled against his mouth and ran her hand down his chest and between their bodies until she found his member. Garrett moaned when she began stroking him slowly and pulled away from the heated kiss to stare down at her with desire.  
  
His hands reached for her shirt, pulling it out of her khaki pants and over her head. He unhooked her bra quickly and Dina sat up straight so he could see her full breasts. Garrett pinched a nipple and Dina squeaked, arching her back as their mouths met again briefly. She continued to stroke him but then replaced her hands with her mouth, bobbing her head up and down in his lap. He sighed in pleasure and his hands grabbed fistfuls of her hair, pulling it away from her face so he could watch her go down on him. Her movements sped up and Garrett felt himself reaching the edge of the utmost pleasure. Dina looked up at him seductively and Garrett breathed out heavily, tugging her hair to signal he was about to cum.  
  
Dina replaced her mouth with her hand and pumped him skillfully to release, his cum hitting her bare chest. Garrett groaned loudly as she worked him through his orgasm, his body relaxing back into the chair. When he was finished, she sat back on her heels and stared up at him, her breath coming out in heavy pants as well. When he got his bearings back, Garret reached into his pocket and pulled out a napkin leftover from his lunch, offering it to Dina so she could clean off her chest. Silently, they cleaned themselves up and redressed. Dina smirked as she heard Garrett involuntarily groan in displeasure when she put her bra back on and shot him a look.

"You have an unhealthy obsession with my breasts," she told him as she grabbed her shirt off the floor.

"I do not," he scoffed. He reached his arms out and grabbed her wrists, stalling her so he could pull her into his lap. He looked up at her as she straddled his legs and he moved his hands to pull down one of the cups of her bra so he could kiss her pale chest. "They are perfect, though." 

She snorted and shook her head. A sigh fell from her lips and her eyes closed when he began to nip and suck on her flesh, his tongue laving at her nipple. She would have loved nothing more than to let him ravish her during the last twenty minutes of her shift, but the sound of Amy's voice on her walkie interrupted them. 

"_Hey Dina, we're having a bit of a, uhhhh, situation in housewares_?"

Dina and Garrett grunted in annoyance. She grabbed her walkie and responded back to Amy quickly. "I'm on my way." She got off Garrett's lap and pulled her bra back into place before she slipped into her shirt. 

Garrett wiped a hand down his face and after Dina tucked her shirt back into her pants, he handed her the ponytail holder he took out of her hair. They both began to exit the photo lab, Dina putting her hair into her signature low ponytail when Garrett spoke up.

"Hey, thanks," he blurted out. "For evening the tally."

Dina glanced down at him and shrugged. "Whatever. I'm still gonna dock your pay."

"_What_!"

**Author's Note:**

> idk I had no ending for this.


End file.
